Ideas for Anyone to Use
by Winter Anime Fan
Summary: I have a bunch of ideas I want to use but I don't really have any inspiration. So if anyone needs a new One Piece idea... take a look at mine and see if it inspires you! It says complete but I will add on if I get anymore ideas.
1. One Piece Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

A bunch of OP ideas I have that I will (maybe) one day write. You can change the ideas if you like. If anyone wants to use these ideas, go ahead just tell me, so I can find and read the story, I would love to see your take on these ideas. PM me if I have any takers once you have the first chapter up!

* * *

 _New Idea_

Before Marineford, after Blackbeard defected but Ace never chased him so he is alive. After Enies lobby and Thriller Bark.

Luffy comes to visit on the Moby Dick. Why? Sanji kicked him off the ship, of course! Ace wants to know why Luffy's bounty went up so much. The story is set after Enies Lobby. Luffy tells him, Ace yells and Luffy has to tell the whole story to the whole ship. That leads to Ace wanting to know all the crazy and dangerous stuff Luffy did. The Whitebeard pirates are stunned because such a harmless looking kid against such people? Ace is going to have a heart attack.

* * *

 _New Idea_

So Luffy ended up with a weird fruit that Sanji cooked and shared with the rest of the crew. Somehow they were transported to the past, all of them. Their past bodies changed to fit their new ones and their memories returned to their past selves. So now what are they going to do. One thing is for sure: they will fulfill their dreams and live freely. No one will control them, separate them and Ace will not die and make Luffy's heart break! They will spare their captain the pain of losing his brother. They are returned to their 17-year old bodies before they changed to after the 2-year timeskip. They reached Sabaody and because they are stronger fought Kuma and won. They then went to Marineford and managed to save Ace there.

* * *

 _New Idea_

Views on Luffy

Various characters (Crew mates, brothers, enemies, friends) think about Luffy, his personality, his relationship with them, how he will become pirate king, how he smiled when Buggy tried to execute him Loguetown etc.

* * *

 _New Idea_

When you meet your soulmate (platonic or romantic) your world which is previously varying shades of black and white. Where each colour previously labelled is filled in with colour. But, normally, your soulmate is one person. Luffy however sees no need for having just one precious person because in his mind having a soulmate is having one precious person but Luffy wants lots of nakama. So of course that is what happens. All of his nakama are his colours. From Ace to Brook they all become his platonic soulmates. It would be nice to keep it in the canon verse, but ultimately your choice.

Ace= Red

Sabo= Dark Blue

Zoro= Green

Nami= Orange

Usopp= Brown

Sanji= Yellow

Vivi= Gold

Chopper= Pink

Robin= Purple

Franky= Light Blue

Brook=Grey

Luffy never tells them that they are his colours.

* * *

 _New Idea_

All the Straw hats travel back in time to just before Marineford. But they are all transported along with the Thousand Sunny. Their old bodies changed to match after the two year timeskip. Together they all fight. Chopper heals them when the battle is over and their bounties go up, especially Chopper because he used his monsters point and defeated a lot of people. Ace and Whitebeard survive and the Straw hats go back to Sabaody Archipelago to coat their ship. But before that they spend some time with Ace and the Whitebeard pirates. This is about their time with the Whitebeard pirates, trying to keep the fact that they came from future a secret. Luffy is very happy that Ace is alive and wants to find Sabo so that ASL can be reunited.

* * *

 _New Idea_

All nine of the Strawhats have a mental link that they got after Thriller Bark. It doesn't matter how much distance is between them as long as the ones they are trying to talk to are conscious then they can contact them. It is not a devil fruit.

When they are separated by Kuma, Luffy tells them to stay where they are and train to get stronger. Ace is captured after the two year timeskip and before they reunite in person. They being the Strawhats. Luffy goes to Impel Down but can not get him out, does not get poisoned by Magellan and goes to Marineford to rescue Ace. He manages to get him back without any Tension Hormones. When Akainu taunts him, Luffy drags him back to the Moby Dick. There Luffy tells everyone mentally he is going to summon them and jumps down onto the concrete and takes the blood from his various small wounds and draws on the ground the signs for the summoning.

Details on the Summoning

The Summoning

A circle drawn in blood with the numbers 1-9 inside with one at the top and going clockwise so 9 is to the left of the 1. There is a zero in the middle. All of this is drawn in blood. When Luffy said the words: Shōkan! 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9. There are different colour pillars of light and then the Strawhats and Sunny appears.

This goes for anyone who wants to summon their nakama. They draw a circle in their blood and for this purpose each Strawhat carries a small dagger. Then they write their number in the middle and then draw out all the numbers of those he wants to summon in the circle around the line. Then the summoned will appear in real life in those positions on a bigger scale all around the summoner. If you do not write the number in your blood then everyone ends up all over the place. (basically they switch places)

Luffy: zero (0). Colour: Red

Zoro: one (1). Colour: Green

Nami: two (2). Colour: Orange

Usopp: three (3). Colour: Brown

Sanji: four (4). Colour: Yellow

Chopper: five (5). Colour: Pink

Robin: six (6). Colour: Purple

Franky: seven (7). Colour: Light Blue

Brook: eight (8). Colour: Grey

Thousand Sunny: nine (9). Colour: White

* * *

 _New Idea_

 _Post-timeskip_ Luffy loses the second half of his memory only remembering fully up till Ace left the island. When he lands on the Moby Dick in an alternate dimension he is confused because he knows he is missing some of his memory. Ace is the commander of Whitebeard's second division. He are worried because Luffy lost his memory and is older then his Luffy is. This reality's Luffy is 15 years old. How our Luffy got there and how he lost his memory is up to you.

* * *

 _New_ _Idea_

The Moby Dick and Thousand Sunny come across each other after Thriller Bark. Ace wants to know: Why does Luffy have the weirdest people in his nakama?! A talking skeleton?! And what is this about declaring war on the World Government!

* * *

 _New Idea_

The Strawhats witness each other's memories. Doesn't have to be canon memories. They can see Luffy growing up with Ace and Sabo, Nami with Bellemere, Zoro fighting with Kuina etc.. And painful memories as well, Chopper being called a monster, Sanji's getting starved on a rock, Usopp's mom dying etc..


	2. One Piece Harry Potter Ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.

* * *

One Piece + Harry Potter Crossover

Harry is fifteen when he starts having weird dreams. Pirates? A war? That can't be real. Until his past life returns. Now all he wants to do is go home (which is possible), back to his brother and nakama. Everyone else wants him to stay. Harry is Ace.

* * *

 **\- Different Idea -**

One Piece + Harry Potter Crossover

The Straw hat pirates are killed and are reborn into the Harry Potter world.

If you want to do this idea, and want some more details, PM me and I'll give you them. OC's are allowed but they should be a minor character (example: one of the reborn Strawhat's parents) or a Strawhat (actually in my idea lots of he Strawhats are OC's. They remember their past lives, have their powers etc. One of the Strawhats has to be Harry Potter.

* * *

 **\- Different Idea -**

One Piece + Harry Potter Crossover

Ace was Harry but even though he has his memories and magic he is Ace, now. During the Marineford Arc he uses magic to save Luffy and Whitebeard. Luffy and his nakama train for two years (doesn't have to be shown just mentioned) Ace is summoned back to the wizarding world to kill Voldemort. Could be Dumbledore, Weasley, Hermione bashing or not, your choice but if you bash, see if you could spare the Weasley twins.

* * *

Same rules as last time just PM me once a chapter's up.


End file.
